She
by Kamloth
Summary: Written for the #chosedaychallenge topic ANGST
1. The Slayer

So the special of Christmas never happen.

This isn't beta-read yet. English isn't my native language, so every mistake will be haply correct when point out.

Attention DEATH SUCIDE

It's been 3 months since they win. Since Carmilla rise of the death. Somehow they all grew up to be great friends after that. Hell! Even Danny and LaFontaine got to get along.

Soon after the big win the group start to have the Wednesday night picnic. Carmilla found the best spot to do so. The roof of Silas U.

In this Wednesday night the gang was indeed on the roof top. They were eating, chatting, having fun. Kirsh and Danny were bro-fighting, Laura and her _vampire _were cuddling and Perry was in mom-mode, serving each and everyone. LaFontaine was there, but their mind was far away.

They had had a weird visit in the morning. A man, _no a watcher_ come for seeing them after their biology class. At first they thought it was some kind of sick joke by Carmilla. But deep down they know it _wasn't _it didn't feel right, but it feel _true. _

_In every generation there is a chosen one. They alone will stand against the vampire, the demons and the forces of darkness. They are the Slayer._

Together they fought vampires and devouring light, so why a _Slayer _couldn't exist? They ask themselves. And they know... it does.

They stand up going straight to Perry, and without thinking they bend caught her lips in a kiss. Gosh! They should have done this sooner! They let got of their friend and walk away without a word.

_The only way to be a Slayer is that the previous one died._

All they it was the only thing they could think of. Even knowing all of this was true, it still didn't feel right. They arrive on the edge of the roof. They look at their friends, they were all their friends.

\- I should have tell you this sooner Perry. I love you.

And they let themselves fall back.

_In every generation there is a chosen one. **She** alone will stand against the vampire, the demons and the forces of darkness. **She** is the Slayer._

Yeah being a Slayer could be hardcore. But they were no _**she**_ and the world need his Slayer. They thought as their life leave them.

The end


	2. The Puppy

She: the serie

2\. The Puppy

It has been 3 months. 3 months since they really were friends. The kind of friends you know would take the hit for you in an apocalypse. Hell, Danny saved his life 3 months ago. And they became _bros_ that day.

Shortly after that, the girls and him started to have Wednesday night picnic. _Bad Kirsh! Stop missgendering! _The girls, LaFontaine and him started to have Wednesday night picnic.

And this Wednesday was no exception. This weeks, he was in charge of the booze. Getting the cask of beer on the roof top hadn't been as easy as he thought it would be. But damn! Seeing Danny and Laura as pleased as they were was worth it!

Kirsh took a moment just to enjoy the night. Over time, all of these girls- _Damn! Again? I thought I was getting better. _Over time, all of these persons became his bros. Although, he wasn't sure if he could or _wanted_ to consider Danny as a bro. _'Cause dude, I could never think of a bro the way I thinkof Danny. Alone, at night, in my bed. Stop it man! Danny's a bro! __I__ can't! _

The poor boy was fighting with himself, and the oblivious Danny -who wasn't aware of the problem- chose that moment to pop-up behind him and started wrestling with the puppy-eyed-boy.

"Not cool! Never take a Zeta in traitor like that psycho-society!" Said Kirsh, but deep down, he was enjoying every momentary touch the redhead beauty was giving him.

Before Danny could say anything, Perry started passing along the snacks. As he was eating, the Zeta boy was looking at his friends. He was so happy for Laura and Carmilla, even if the later was scaring him from time to time. _If only Danny and __I__...__ No don't go there! Don't think of that._

As he was kinda lost in his thought, LaFontaine stood up and walked to Perry. He felt some pride when **they** kissed the floor don. _Smooth! Well done bro. _He and **them** had talked a bit in biology class this morning and Kirsh was happy his pep talk worked. He fought the urge to clap his hands in happiness. _Don't clap, it's rude dude!_

"I should have told you this sooner Perry. I love you." Said LaFontaine.

The incredible joy filling his heart was quickly replaced by horror has he watched his best bro falling back off the roof top. As fast as he could, he reached the edge of the roof close second behind Carmilla, only to see -meters down- a motionless LaFontaine. He ran back, going down the stairs faster than ever. His heart beating hard in his chest. _Please let_ _**them**_ _be alive. __**They**_ _can't die! __**They**_ _know __**they**__'re loved! Do __**they**__? Did I tell __**them**_ _**their**_ _my best bro?_

Many nasty thoughts passed through his mind as he reached ground level, only to discover Carmilla holding on LaF's body -**their **dead body_-_ close to her heart.


End file.
